Vegeta's True Power
by DanniMarie
Summary: King Vegeta sends his son to Frieza to work for him, on Frieza's Flagship, Vegeta finds out he loves two woman, and finds out what happend to his mother.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all I'm here again. Yes I know I have a lot of fics going on right now but this idea got into my head and I had to do it. Anyway this Story is going to have a lot of twist and ups and downs. Anyway I would really like to know what you think about this one. And like always if you R and R I always try to put your name on the next part. Anywho, I have no clue as to how long this one is going to be, so hang with me.  
  
Ratting is going to be different in each part. Some may be G and others are going to be NC-17. I'll try to tell you when the ratting is going to be going up.  
  
Ratting: PG  
  
".." Talking  
  
*..* Thinking  
  
  
  
Vegeta's True Power: Part 01  
  
~~ Vegeta ~~  
  
"VEGETA!" The king yelled down the halls. "Were is that good for nothing son of mine? VEGETA!?"  
  
"WHAT!?" A young man about the age of 17 came around the other hall. He had all his armor on and his black cape. His hair added two feet to his height. He was around 5"11' and with his hair it looked like he could be 7"11'. He had the body to prove he worked out every day, and his skin told you he liked to work outside.  
  
He walked up to his father and looked him in the eyes. His cold black eyes meeting with black eyes.  
  
"What do you need from me father?" He asked as cold as he could. His father looked down at him.  
  
"Why aren't you out training?" He looked his son in the eyes.  
  
"Because there is no one on this planet that came keep up with me father, not even you." He said in a low cold voice. "I should just kill you now and become the King now." He could see the fare in his father's eye.  
  
Everyone knew that Vegeta could kill his father right now and not even get sweaty. Some asked why he didn't, and other's just stayed out of it. King Vegeta knew that his son could kill him and would when he felt like it.  
  
"Fine, than I'll send you to train under Frieza." The King knew that Frieza would train him but that Vegeta would undergo harder training than he could ever think of.  
  
"Fine. That lizard could help me out." With that he turned around and headed back to his room to pack.  
  
The king made his way to his room and opened a line to Frieza's Flagship.  
  
"I would like to talk to Frieza about my son." He said to one of the men.  
  
"Right away." With that the screen fuzzed out and was put up with one that had Frieza.  
  
"I hear that you would like to talk about you son, King Vegeta? So what may I do for you?" Frieza asked in a female voice.  
  
"He says that he can no longer train here and I think that it would be good to both me and you if he worked under you, Lord Frieza." The King said bake to the Lizard.  
  
"Really. So you would like me to have your son work for me?"  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza." The King answered back.  
  
"Very well, I'll have a ship there to pick up the brat right away." With that Frieza turned off the line on his side.  
  
~~ Frieza's Flagship ~~  
  
"Zarbon?" Frieza asked.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" A green man came into the room.  
  
"Zarbon, get a room ready for King Vegeta's brat." He told him as he looked out a window that looked into space. "Oh and put our little friend somewhere he'll not find her. We can't have her seen."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Zarbon said as he made his way out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Now we can't let him find her, she's all mine." Frieza said to no one but himself.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! What is going to happen? And how is this 'friend' that Frieza talked about? Stay tuned to find out. 


	2. Part 02

Hi all It's me again. Here's the next part. Hope you like it.  
  
Ratting: PG  
  
Vegeta's True Power: Part 02  
  
~~ Frieza's Flagship ~~  
  
The ship that had Vegeta on it, docked and opened up to let out the young man. He looked around and saw a green man walking up to him.  
  
"Hello Vegeta, I hope that you liked you trip." Zarbon said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Zarbon, where's the lizard?" Vegeta stated rather than asked.  
  
"So I can see that you are still the same little brat that you always were." Said Frieza as he made his way through that door. The truth was, was that Vegeta wasn't always this cold. He was a sweet little boy, but when his mother was killed he became cold to everyone.  
  
"I just need to start training. I don't need to waste my time looking at that." He said pointing to Zarbon. He growled and turned to Frieza.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I wish to get back to my work." He said.  
  
"Very well, just after you show our new friend to his room." After that he headed back to the door.  
  
Zarbon looked over to Vegeta. "Come on monkey, I don't have time to waste on you."  
  
"Monkey? Look who's talking Green boy. What did you not clean yourself as a child and now your covered in mold for the rest of your life?" Vegeta said back just as cold.  
  
"WHAT! You had better know who is stronger monkey or you'll end up like your mother!"  
  
"My mother?! You had better leave her out of this so help me." At this point they were both powering up ready to kill the other without a thought.  
  
The door opened up to see Frieza there. "ZARBON! I told you to show him around not to fight him!"  
  
"He stared it!" Zarbon said back to him lowering his power.  
  
Vegeta did the some, and said nothing.  
  
"Satra?" Frieza called over a worker. She had 'jump me' all over her. He could tell that she was only there to 'help' the men. "Satra. Show Vegeta around." He said as he looked her over.  
  
"Yes sir." She than turned to Vegeta. "Come this way big boy." She looked at him like she would like to spend the night or something.  
  
When they had left Frieza turned to Zarbon. "I don't care who stared it. Just tell me is you put her away."  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza. She's in Sector F8. She has the whole Sector to herself. No on is alouded down there without you or me, sir."  
  
"Good, I think I'll go see her now, see how see is doing. After all it has been a long time, I haven't seen her for some time.  
  
~~ Sector F8 ~~  
  
Frieza made is way down to the Sector and opened the door. He looked around to see someone by the window.  
  
"So how do you like your new home?" Frieza said as he made his way over to the figure.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"You know we just got a new friend on the ship. I think you know him, his Name is Vegeta.  
  
At this the figure turned to face Frieza. It was clear the it was a female. But with her face now in the light, Frieza could look at her. She had jet- black hair, that made it's way down her back. She looked like she was in her 30's. Her skin was pale do to never being out in the sun.  
  
"Vegeta?" Her voice was soft and sweet. "My son."  
  
  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You thought that it was going to be Bulma didn't you? Anyway tell me what you think. 


	3. Part 03

Ok people here is the 3rd part. This'll be the last part that I'll update for some time because I'm going to be gone. If I can get a lot of Reviews when I come bake I'll make the next part really good and long. Ok now on to the story, and I hope that you've been likeing it so far.  
  
Vegeta's True Power: Part 03  
  
~~ Vegeta ~~  
  
Satra walked a little ahead of Vegeta, as she did she walked so that her hips would sway from one side to another. She would keep looking back to see if Vegeta was looking, and he never did. Women who did things to get a guy to look at her made him sick. How could someone do that?  
  
They stopped at two doors. "Inside is where you'll find the training rooms. We have one room that can be put under 100% more gravity." She than took off walking again.  
  
*A room that can go under 100% more gravity, I'll have to see that latter.* Vegeta thought to himself. He saw that Satra had stopped so that he wouldn't get lost.  
  
They continued down a hall and there the voices got louder. They made their way into a big room that had all types of men eating. She didn't have to tell him what this was. They then made their way down another hall. This one had all types of doors. They walked down a few more doors till she stopped.  
  
"This is you new room. You'll find that it has a bedroom, bathroom, seating area and a small closet. The only ones who are able to enter are you, Frieza, Zarbon and the maids. They'll come to clean the room after you leave. You may also block them out if you would like." She looked at him. She knew that he would never fall for her. *He must be gay or something.* "If that'll be all I would like to go." She looked to see him already in the room looking around.  
  
"Fine." Was all he said. He looked and found the door to his new room, and the one that would be his new bathroom. He looked and found a clock on the wall. It read 11:45am. So he could get in a few good hours of workout. He made his way over to the closet and looked inside. There he found some training clothes. They were black spandex with armor that was white and blood red. He picked one up and tried it on. To his liking, it fitted just right for him.  
  
He locked his door with the code that was left for him. He changed it were no maid could get in. He walked down the hall the way he recalled to go to the training rooms. He walked in to find no one was there.  
  
"Good I get the whole room to myself." He said out loud. He looked to see were the gravity room was. He found it after a few minutes looking around. He turned it on and felt the power of it right away.  
  
"Wow. I need to get one of these at home."  
  
~~ Sector F8 ~~  
  
"Yes that's right." Frieza said to her.  
  
"That's a lie." She looked back out the window. "My son died 16 years ago." She tried not to cry at the thought of her son. "You are nothing but lies Frieza." She said with coldness clear in her voice.  
  
"He's here to train. You know he looks a lot like his father. And just as stupid too." He said back to her.  
  
"if what you say is true, than Vegeta will see right through you and your ploys." She turned around to look right at him. "And he'll put an end to you and your rain on this universe. He knows something that you'll never know. Love." She grinned at him.  
  
"Ah, that's the day pigs fly!" Frieza looked at her, turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Bulma?" she called out.  
  
"Yes my Queen?" A young girl looking like she was about 16 years old. She had Blue hair that made it's way down to her lower back. It was puled back in one thin ribbon. Her eyes where the color of the seven sea's of earth and her skin was prefect. It was kissed with a nice tan and her overall look was that of an angle.  
  
"Bulma how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Queen? Just call me Veeta." She looked at the young girl like she was her own.  
  
"Yes mam." She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Bulma I need you to do something for me. You are the only one that is aloud out of this Sector. I need to find a man for me."  
  
"A Man?" She looked as her face turned a light pink color.  
  
"Not for that!" She laughed out. At this Bulma too laughed. "No I need you to find a man named Vegeta. If he's anything like his father just go to the training area. He'll be the first one there and the last one to leave. I need you to tell him that 'Love is all you need to change the stars.' He'll know what that means. Can you do this for me?" She looked her in the eyes and saw that Bulma would do it.  
  
"Yes mam." Bulma turned to go. She made her way to the door and opened it. She walked out, but was stopped buy Zarbon.  
  
"So Frieza was right. She did try to sent someone to see him." She looked over at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma was trying to see if she could get around him.  
  
"I'm not stupid child. I know that you're out to find Vegeta. That's way no one can leave this Sector. We'll have a maid being you your food and anything that you and the Queen will ever need. Now be a good little girl and go back inside." He looked at her and Bulma didn't like it. She never liked how men would look at her on this ship.  
  
She didn't say anything and just went back into the room. She looked around to find Veeta and tell her that she wouldn't be able to find this Vegeta for her.  
  
"Miss?" Bulma asked into the room. Veeta come out from another room.  
  
"What happened?" She looked at her.  
  
"Zarbon." That was all she had to say and she knew what she meant.  
  
"Oh." She looked around the room. "Fine, we'll just have to get you out another way." She looked up to see a vent. "Could you fit in there?" She pointed to it.  
  
"Ummm..I think I could." Bulma said as she looked at it.  
  
They moved some stuff over so that she could stand on it to get to the vent. She got to it and opened it up. She looked back down at Veeta.  
  
"Yeah I can, but I have no clue as to were its going to end." Bulma said as she looked down it.  
  
"Just go child and try."  
  
"Yes." With that she made her way into the vent and crawled down it. She stopped when she heard voices. She looked through another vent to see where she was. She saw men eating and knew. She kept moving and stopped when she heard someone working out. *That must be him*  
  
She looked down to see a man about her age working out. He had a body like a god. He moved like he was one with the wind and air that was around him.  
  
He stopped and looked at the vent as if he knew that she was there. Flying up to were she was he opened it up.  
  
"You know it's not nice to spy on people." He said in a cold voice. "I should kill you right now."  
  
This made Bulma forget what she was there to do.  
  
~~ Vegeta ~~  
  
He looked at her and saw that she was not colored like the other slaves he had seen. She was in a brown dress that was covered but dirt from crawling. He also saw that she had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen, and hair to put the color of water to sham. He saw that she looked like a scared kitten so backed up a little.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" He asked sounding more humane.  
  
"Would…..Would you be Vegeta?" She asked looking down.  
  
"Why would you want to know woman?" He asked back.  
  
"Because I have something to tell y….." She couldn't finish before the vent bent down and broke. She fell down to the ground, but never hit. She looked up to she Vegeta holding her. He put her down and looked away.  
  
"You were going to say something?" He asked to her.  
  
"'Love is all you need to change the stars.'" She looked up to see him looking at her like he just saw a ghost. "Are you ok?" She got up to see if he was breathing.  
  
"How do you know that?" He looked at her.  
  
"Veeta told my to tell you." With that she crawled back up the vent and went the way she had come.  
  
Vegeta looked to find the girl, but she was gone. He thought about all that had happened. A angle comes to tell him something that his mother told him all the time. *Why?*  
  
  
  
Ok that's all for now. I hoped that you liked it. 


	4. Part 04

Hey all It me again. WOW thank you soooo much for R/R'ing. I just put it out and I have 5 already. I would like to say thanx to, Kiarene, Ookami of the Wolves, and Venni. THANK YOU! Anyway on to the story, sorry but this part may come out to be really short. I really don't have time, But I'll make it up to you'll latter.  
  
Vegeta's True Power: Part 04  
  
Bulma made her way back the way she had come. She just couldn't get Vegeta out off her mind. She knew that she had just met him and all, but WOW! What a guy. She saw that Sector F8 was coming up, and slowed down. As she made her way down into the room, she looked around to find Veeta.  
  
"Queen Veeta?" Bulma asked into the room. She looked around to find nothing. Just than the door burst open and Veeta walked in.  
  
"Oh Veeta I found him…" Just then Bulma saw that Zarbon was behind her followed by Frieza.  
  
"So it was you, the Queen sent out." Frieza looked over to Zarbon. "I thought that I said not even she could leave this Sector!" Zarbon could tell how pissed off he was.  
  
"She tried to get one and I made her go back sir. She must have gotten out some other way." Zarbon was trying to sound sure of himself.  
  
"I don't care how she got out. Just don't let it happen again." With that he left.  
  
"Ok, you little blue freak how did you get out?" Zarbon was now getting made at Bulma for making him look like a fool in front of Frieza.  
  
"I walk through walls." She answered back, in a cocky voice. The next thing she felt was Zarbon's hand coming down hard on her face. She was thrown a few feet back and hit a wall.  
  
"TELL ME!" Zarbon said as his power grew.  
  
"Why would I tell you, you green moldy jerk!" Bulma said as she readied herself for another hit. And it came. It came harder than the first, she felt her mouth open and her blood flow down her neck. She saw that he had his hand up for another, but it never come.  
  
She looked up to see Veeta on him beating him with everything see had. Zarbon throw her off and she hit the floor hard. See couldn't move fast so she couldn't stop the blows that Zarbon was giving her.  
  
Bulma looked on as she saw the one person that was nice to her, get the live beat out of her. She had to do something. She only hoped that it wasn't to late. She knew that she couldn't do anything to really hurt him, but she could try right? She got up and ran right into him and started kicking and hitting him. All he had to do was turn around and push her away. She feel down and hit her head.  
  
"So you think that you and your little blue hair friend cane fit me? WRONG!" with that said he turn around and put it hand up and pointed it at Bulma. The power in his hand was more than he needed. The power could kill a whole army and than some. He let it go.  
  
~~ Vegeta ~~  
  
Vegeta was walking back to his room thinking of everything that had happened. He knew that something was going to happen to him and very soon. As he made his way to his room, he felt Zarbon's ki rising very high. He knew something was wrong when it kept going up, than he felt him fire it, than nothing.  
  
  
  
Ok sorry that it was soo short but I thought That I would get it out. Anyway I must go I have to go to A-Kon!!!!!! 


	5. Part 05

Ok all I'm back so didga miss me? Anyway on to the story. Ok this one has some blood and all that fun stuff. R/R.  
  
  
  
** Last time **  
  
"So you think that you and your little blue hair friend cane fit me? WRONG!" with that said he turn around and put it hand up and pointed it at Bulma. The power in his hand was more than he needed. The power could kill a whole army and than some. He let it go.  
  
~~ Vegeta ~~  
  
Vegeta was walking back to his room thinking of everything that had happened. He knew that something was going to happen to him and very soon. As he made his way to his room, he felt Zarbon's ki rising very high. He knew something was wrong when it kept going up, than he felt him fire it, than nothing.  
  
Vegeta's True Power Part 05  
  
Vegeta ran as fast as he could to the last spot that he felt Zarbon's power. As he moved as quick as he could without flying. As he moved he saw that Frieza was flying down the hall to F8 Sector. He opened the door than turned around and killed the grad at the door. There was nothing left of the poor man after the power beam had hit him. Vegeta now knew that there was something down there that was imported to Frieza.  
  
"I think that I'll have a little look around." Vegeta said as he walked down to the room that Frieza had just walked into. He looked at the ash colored floor where the grad was.  
  
Vegeta hated someone getting killed without a fight. It was clear that Frieza was stronger than that man and yet he killed him. He used way too much power on that weakling.  
  
~~~ Frieza ~~~  
  
As Frieza made his way down the hall he could smell the burning of skin and blood. He opened the last door that had Queen Veeta and her little blue friend. He walked though the door and saw that ther was nothing left in it. It had all been brunet or was still on fire. He looked over and saw Zarbon on the floor, his blood all over and still coming out of his body. Frieza could tell that he was still alive, he was very weak, but alive.  
  
He looked over to see the Queen was out like a light on the far wall. He saw that she was black and blue and even a few shades of green. She too was still alive. He looked over to the wall that was nexted to him to see the blue slave girl. She has a few cuts and was bleeding in a few spots, but the thing that got him was she was covered in a blue light. The beam that covered her made her look like a angle. Her hair flew up making it look like a ghost wind was all around her.  
  
"You thought that you could fight your way out of here?" Frieza said as he made his way over to her.  
  
Bulma knew that she would be killed for this. She had fought Zarbon and now she would be killed. She thought to herself.  
  
"I'll NOT let you kill or hurt the Queen anymore. You've done all you'll ever do to anyone ever again." She scrammed out to Frieza.  
  
All Frieza did was laugh. "Oh is that what you think? I do have to say I didn't know that you had this much power. You look like a whole new person like that. I would have to say that you are one of the strongest women on my ship. This could be fun." Frieza said as he walked right up to her. He stopped right when his foot came right to the beam.  
  
"If you can come into the light that come on. But I'll never let you do anything to me, or my Queen.  
  
"Your Queen? Your Queen is already dead." He said as he turned around to her.  
  
Bulma looked and saw that she was very much alive. What was he saying? Than it hit her.  
  
  
  
~~~ Vegeta ~~~  
  
Vegeta made his way down the hall had stopped when he herd two voices. One he knew to be Frieza. The other one was of that girl that had 'dropped' in on him. He could tell that Frieza was trying to stay cool and that he was trying to get something. He could also tell that the girl was mad about something. The thing that got to him was why was Frieza's power so high? He made his way into the room wothout anyone knowing and looked around. He saw Zarbon on the Floor. Whoever did this was stronger than even Vegeta and Zarbon. He saw Frieza and that girl. The girl was in a light that made her look even more beautiful. He could tell that Frieza was loosing his cool. He looked around the room more when his eye's lade on a woman who was beat up bad. HE moved over to see if he could see who it was.  
  
As he moved over to her, he rold her over and saw the face of the only woman who he had ever loved.  
  
"Mother?" He said as he looked into the eye's of the woman who he had thought had been dead all these years.  
  
"Vegeta my son." She looked up to her son's eyes, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this one…hope that you liked it. 


	6. UpDate

Up-date!!! Ok sorry to let you all down, but I'll not be able to update anytime soon. Do to many health things going on. I'm also here to tell you that I have a different name.  
  
Old one...Firefly  
  
New one...SaberP4  
  
I AM still working on them and I AM going to up-date and when I do you ALL be very VERY happy. I'm working on all of then and I'm making it where I'll be able to put more out sooner..If you would like any more info.....E-mail me at Firefly8503@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be more then happy to tell ya anything you would like to know...again I'm so very sorry.  
  
SaberP4  
  
1st up date......Blue hope..part 6-8 2nd up-date.....Dark Prince..part 8-10 3rd up-date...unknown..that one is still up in the air..any picks????? E- mail me and tell me what one you would like to see.  
  
Also I'm doing something where you tell me what you would like to happen in a story and I'll do it..but it has to be clean.and tasteful...no crap....ok...so tell me what you would like and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
